Almost Home
by Fino
Summary: To teach is a great thing, to save lives is even greater, but what about risking the lives of those you teach? Sakura will under go her most difficult challenge yet. Will they ever get home? Chapter 2 Time
1. There

Home

Disclaimer: I don't own these character, the amazing Kishimoto does bows at feet

* * *

Sandals padded lightly along the dirt path, uprooting pebbles every now and then and sending them skidding over the dirt covered road. With a heavy sigh the young kunoichi shifted her day pack higher up on her shoulders. The pain in her lower back soothed a bit at the redistribution of weight. She touched the base of her neck and rolled her head back watching the clouds pass over head as she continued on her journey.

The train ride had been long, but relaxing. She was finally able to get some sleep thanks to the gentle and rhythmic churning of the train. This rutted ragged road was a lot different from a nice cabin with cozy seats and warm cocoa. Again she sighed as her shoe kicked up more dirt and gravel.

'Has this road always been this long?' She thought to herself, pulling her parker more securely around her as the win picked up a bit, 'And this cold.' Wrapping her arms around herself she continued on her journey late into the night.

As the moon tossed stars out over the sky, Sakura sat her bag down under a drooping tree and plopped down next to it. The wind was picking up quite a bit so she pulled a small blanket out of her pack and wrapped it around her slightly trembling body.

"Well at least the tree is doing well to keep some of the wind out." She mumbled as she laid her head down on her pack, "Almost there." She whispered before falling into an awkward sleep.

* * *

Her body rose before the sun did allowing her to stretch and attune to her position before the sun burst into her life with its bright rays. She pulled some jerky out of her bag then stuffed the blanket back in it.

'Today is going to be a great day.' She thought to herself as she gathered her gear and sat off back down the road.

Dew settled on the ground as the sun peaked out from behind the mountains that roared out in front of her. Thank goodness she wasn't going to have to trek over those things. Suddenly she let out a line of cursing as her big toe come in contact with the rock from hell. She grabbed her foot and hopped up and down franticly till she landed prostrate on the ground. Pushing herself up she examined her big toe only to see half her toe nail missing. Her shoulder heaved in exasperation and placed her hand over the wounded toe. A small trickle of blue light escaped from her hand and soon the toe was fixed. Looking around quickly to see if anybody say her small miracle, she stood up and continued to walk down the road.

A few minutes soon turned into hours as Sakura neared the place she would call home for the next few months. On the edge on Fire and Cloud country sat a rather large boarding school for girls. A boarding school that didn't attend to ninjas, but had ninjas attend to it. For the next several months she, Hanuro Sakura, would help direct the workings of the infirmary at the school as well as assist in the teaching of the human body.

She took smaller steps as she neared the looming wooden doors to the school. Swallowing the lump in her throat she took hold of the old brass knocker and slammed it against the door. The loud booming that filled the air almost made her heart stop.

"Who 's it? A crinkly voice called over the tall gate that surrounded the school. There accent was heavy and slurred, making it hard for Sakura to understand what the person was asking, "I as' 'who 's it?" The voices became inpatient at her lack of answer.

"I am Hanuro Sakura. My master was summoned by Head Mistress Utsu to send someone to attend to the sick." Sakura spoke with as much force as she could.

"Oh…" The voice seemed to fade off from the wall as the salable run out of the mouth. A loud click sounded inside the door then a slight rumble as the doors were pushed out towards Sakura. She took a step back as the doors greeted her wake.

"Weh come on deary!" A rounded short women shuffled out to great here, "Can't have you standing out here all day, there's work to be done." The women waddled up to her in her sack dress and clock that did nothing the help her size. The women grabbed grabbed Sakura by the wrist and pulled her inside before she could even ask a name.

"Close um up!" She yelled to the two boys chained to the doors. Sakura watched as they grunted against the weight of the doors as they pulled the doors closed and locked them.

"Ignore those beasts. Nothing more then simple trash used to keep other trash out." The women waved Sakura on up the wide drive to the school. As they neared the steps to the school Sakura took in the look of the building. It was nothing like that in the Hidden leaf. All the walls we smooth and stone and there were seven stories all of which had the same exact amount of windows except the first and second floor. The entire school was symmetric in every shape for and fashion.

The women yanked open the front doors and led Sakura into a large flourier. To the left and right two more passages broke off, to the front another door and two grand stair cases that met in the middle before breaking off again and traveling higher up. Where the two stair cases met stood another tall decretive door which led presumably to more rooms. Hanging dead center from the ceiling was a seven story chandelier that was lined with candles.

Sakura turned to the stout woman, "Candles?" She asked.

The women sighed and nodded her head, "This school was built before electricity was safe enough to rout through such walls. That and the military kept cutting the power. Even the new wing, which was wired, is lit with candles." She paused as if remembering something. Then shaking her head she walked to the left, "Come along I'll show you to your room and then give you the grand tour." Sakura followed her through the left doorway stupefied at the sights before her. Passing couches and more doors, tables and chair, Sakura followed the women through the dinning hall, into the kitchen and down a thin flight of stairs.

"This is where the teachers stay during the school year." The women said as she shuffled to a door at the end of the hall, "We can't have them sleeping near the students for obvious reasons, the best being we have male teachers." The women smirked and opened the door for Sakura.

"Oh my…" Sakura breathed in the sight around her. Compared to the one room apartment she shoved her life into, this was a small mansion. A raised futon—not a mat or a simple futon—sat on a dais to her right, a large window with cushion lay before her. Two doors stood to the left, one on each side of a large wardrobe.

"Oh my…" She repeated again as she stepped further into the room.

"Both doors lead to the bathroom, but the second one leads to a changing room first." The women waddled across the room and threw open the curtains to let in more light, "You have a rather nice view of the garden, most of the other rooms have the windows covered with ivy." She smirked, "Does it fit your likings?"

Sakura walked out into the middle of the room slowly and turned in a circle. She turned back to the women and smiled, "Yes very much so. It' might be even too much. A mat and a place to store my belongings is all I truly need." The women raised an eyebrow at her.

"You will not be treated like the trash you saw walking in deary." She walked past Sakura to the door, "Oh and by the way, I'm Natashi Motoshi, but most just call me 'Nada'."

"I'm Saku—"

"I know who you are silly girl, now sit your bag down and I'll give you a tour of this place. It's large and there are many doors. Some of the teachers have made maps on how to get around." She smiled at Sakura and walked out of the room.

Sakura gently placed her bag next to the bed and removed her parka, "No dawdling now deary." At the sound of Nada's voice down the hall, Sakura walked out of the room quickly.

* * *

Yah for boarding schools! hehehe wow i promise this time around i will finish it!

LDH (i get tired of typing it all out :P)


	2. Time

Home

Disclaimer: Don't own 'um………

* * *

With the tour under her belt and I small snack in her belly, Sakura walked back to her room to make it hers. Opening up the wardrobe she placed her clothes in the proper places and weapons were they wouldn't be found. Next she turned to the bathroom which she had yet to explore. Opening the first door, she popped her head in for a peek. In the center of the room sat a large wooden tube with assorted candles, soaps, and lotions scattered about it. The rich red color of the wood stuck out against the smooth coffee colored stone floor. Sakura stepped lightly around the room examining the matching shower and sink areas. 

"Wow, I wonder how long it took to build this…." Sakura asked out load.

"Almost two year." Sakura spun around at the sound of a rather sultry feminine voice, "The first stone brought in was not a sturdy enough foundation for the rest of the house." A woman dressed in robes and marvelous colors smiled at Sakura. She was dressed as one might imagine an Empress or Cortisone. Sakura bowed deep in her presence.

"Tsunande said you were amazing, but this is beyond words. One might think to cut off your hair and die it black for fear of jealousy." The woman walked to Sakura slowly.

"Lady Utsu." Sakura still remained in her bowed position. A soft hand touched her chin and raised her to a more relaxed position.

"I appreciate your courtesy, but only the students bow." Her red mouth turned up into a perfect crescent showing her beautiful teeth. Sakura felt very small and plan in this woman's presence.

"What is it? Cat got your tongue?" She raised an eyebrow at Sakura.

"I'm sorry Lady." Sakura shook her head.

"It is quite all right." Lady Utsu patted Sakura's cheek then turned and walked into Sakura's room, "I meant what I said about your hair though darling, it is rather spectacular." Sakura blushed at the comment and followed her into the room.

"Sit." Lady Utsu commanded as she patted the spot on the futon beside her, "I realize that you just got here, but I felt it important to met with you first hand and set down some ground rules that will stop an heart ach in the future," Lady Utsu started as Sakura sat down beside her, "You understand that this is an all girls school, though we do have male bodies on staff. The girls are not to interact with the boys unless they are male teachers and only in class hours unless instructed by myself, Nada, or Aki." Sakura nodded.

'That's understandable.' She thought.

"I understand that you are a ninja, one of great medical skills, but your abilities are not to be used in front of the girls. Ever." She emphasized the last word with great force, "We can not have these girls going off on a fancy for something they saw you do. Unless needed in the infirmary, you will not show any little tidbits to the girls."

This comment caught Sakura off guard, 'Why call a ninja to do this work, if you don't want them to use their gifts?' Sakura thought better and kept her mouth shut.

"Breakfast is at seven, classes start at eight, lunch is at noon, dinner is at six, and lights out at ten. You will receive a much more in-depth schedule later, but these are the most important times. If the girls are late on any of these accounts, they are docked privileges. We can not tolerate tardiness or misbehaving at this time." Lady Utsu breathed in, "Lights out is very important. As I said before you will not use your ninja abilities in front of the girls, but you will from 'lights out' till when they wake up." Lady Utsu slowly turned to look at Sakura, "None of the girls are allowed to leave the mansion after eight, but I need you to be sure that none of them do. It is a life and death matter that is hard to explain at this moment, but I can tell you that if one of those girls steps outside the walls of this school, all will be lost." Lady Utsu looked intently at Sakura it almost looked like she was pleading.

"I don't understand the situation as of yet, but I will do all that is in my power to protect these girls." Sakura assured the stricken women beside her. Lady Utsu smiled and patted Sakura's knee.

"Thank you." Her robes rustled as she stood and walked to the door. She stopped short of it and turned her head slightly to Sakura, "Don't let anyone else know that you are a ninja. Not the girls, not the other teachers, not the grounds workers. Your life depends on that one." With that said she walked out of the room and down the hall.

"Weird…" Sakura sighed and threw herself back onto the comfortable futon, "What the hell is going on here." She closed her eyes and thought of everything she could. Shaking her head slightly she sat back up and checked her watch, "Guess the kids are in class, so I guess that means that now I need to sleep." She undressed slowly and pulled back the covers of the futon. She was about to crawl into the fluffy duvet when a knock came on her door. Wrinkling her nose she stood up and through on a long-sleeved black shirt that was too big for her and went to answer the door.

"Who is it?" She asked before opening the door.

"Tomohoshi." A rather joyful voice called out from the other side.

Sakura slowly opened the door and was greeted by a large smile, which turned into more of a smirk as she opened the door.

"Can I help you?" She asked the tall man in front of her.

"Oh, I just came by to say hi to our new teacher." He leaned against the doorframe and pushed his glasses up on his nose.

"Well 'hi'."

"Aren't you going to tell me your name?" He leaned forward a bit.

"I'm Sakura, now if you'll excuse me, I've traveled a long way, I would like to get some sleep." Sakura stepped back from the door and attempted to close it.

"'Sakura' huh? That is very fitting." He smiled at her and pushed his glasses up and a lock of black hair from his face, "Well Sakura I hope to see you soon and have a wonderful nap." He lightly grasped her hand and kissed the back of it before strutting off back down the hall. Sakura looked out after him and shook her head. 'Such weird people…' With that she shut her door and went to lie down.

* * *

Clocks all over the school chimed in unison as doors flew open and chatter filled the atmosphere. Shoes clicked on the stone floors as the girls hurried out of their classes and back to their rooms. As soon as the halls cleared Sakura stepped out of the shadows and walked into the room labeled 'Biology'. Sakura gave a small knock as she entered the room which smelt of iodine and formaldehyde. A rather thin pasty woman was bent over her desk leafing through papers looked up at Sakura as she entered. 

"Oh, hello there doll. Come in, come in." She used all of her long arms to direct Sakura into the class room, "You but be Sakuta." She smiled as a large chunk of graying blond hair fell into her face.

"It's Sakura." Sakura smiled back and reach a hand across the desk.

"Oh I'm terribly sorry!"

"It's alright, happens all the time. You must be Alice."

"That is correct." Alice grasped Sakura's hand weakly and shook it, "Pleasure."

"Pretty nice class room you have here." Sakura looked around the room.

Alice snorted, "One of the few that hasn't been seat fire to or been shot up. Yes I take pride in this room, lots of light," She pointed to the sky light over the class room, "Especially since we can't use candles when we have the gas going in here." Sakura nodded in agreement.

Alice clapped her hands and sat on the edge of her desk, "So I hear you are an amazing doctor? That is simply amazing. It's not every day you find a woman doctor, especially one that is ranked higher then men." Alice smiled at Sakura who gave her a blank look, "No need to be shy about it doll, Utsu told us all about you medical background and training. I must tell you I am extremely impressed. When I was your age, women never even dreamed of being doctors." She sighed and pushed another pencil into her bun in hopes that it would hold her hair more secure, "Most of these girls don't even have those dreams you know." She looked up at Sakura, "Maybe you can give them some hope." She gave her a small smile.

"Hope does nothing for those that don't have the ambition needed to fuel it." Sakura winced after she said it. She hadn't meant to sound negative or harsh, she was just stating the truth. From the look on Alice's face, it didn't seem that way though.

Alice nodded solemnly, "I suppose your right…" She stood up and walked back behind her desk, "Here are the dates I would like you to join us in class if you could." Sakura took the paper from her hand and nodded. Without another word she left the class room and made her way down into the infirmary.

* * *

The infirmary was a rather odd looking place, being in the basement of a boarding schooldoesn't help much either. Sakura decided immediately that there need to be more light when she stepped foot in to the dark place. As ordered, candles and lambs were brought in to shed light on this dreary place. Bed sheets were changed, cots flipped, pillows fluffed, and the medical supplies were inventoried. After the last few numbers were recorded and filed away, Sakura stepped back and looked at her work. 

"Beautiful." She sighed, "How anyone could work in those conditions before is beyond me." She muttered as she plopped down on her stool.

A minute passed then 10, then 30, and soon an hour. Drumming her fingers on a nearby table, Sakura let out an exasperated breath of pure boredom. 'In Leaf there was always something to do.' Tapping her fingers one last time, Sakura stood up and checked her watch.

"Almost time…"

* * *

Yah chapter 2 done, hey if anyone wants to be my beta i would like some imput, just e-mail me please i would love it mutches!

-ldh


End file.
